Lunatic Fringe/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Lunatic Fringe. This is based on Let's Rock. Walkthrough You start off in a small darkened room with a single switch that you need to flip to open the door and go out into the main area; when you look behind you; you'll realize you were behind a large screen; there's a button on each side and it's entirelly up to you if you choose to press them now . Another thing you will see when you get out is a red area with an RPG and Ammo. The main area is a large circle and it comprises the majority of the level. It has an upper and lower area. You will be starting out on the upper area as you've just emerged from behind the screen. There's a variety of goodies in the area so explore both the upper and lower sections fully if you're in need of ammo. Initially the area is quiet as you see no Aliens till you get closer to the other side of the outer circle; the first thing you should do is go right round the circle and take out all the aliens as you don't really want them distracting you when you try to open up the central area. The Alien Forces in the outer circle consist of Enforcers and Troopers and you can get to the upper and lower levels by jumping up and down. The Enforcers will be guarding the other screen. When you want to open the central area of the level you'll find there are two screens on the upper level; with a button on the right and the left (One of the screens is the one you just emerged from and you may already have pushed the buttons around it). Shoot each button with the pistol as you can't reach them due to them being recessed; make sure you have ammo for the Pistol,Chaingun Cannon or Shotgun because if none of those have ammo you won't be able to progress in this level if you have nothing to hit the buttons with. When all four of the buttons are pressed the central room will be opened up; you'll hear a bleeping noise and you'll also hear the Aliens Say "Duke Nukem Must Die!". There are several ways to get into the central room; both on the upper and lower levels of the outer circle but be careful as some Mini Battlelords are waiting for you; the best way to deal with them is to lure them into the outer circle. They'll be found at the bottom of the central room so you might be able to avoid fighting them as the switch you're looking for is on the upper section of the central room that you can get to by jumping through the windows of the interior room from the upper section of the outer circle but there's a good chance they'll see you and try to shoot you so be on your guard; on the upper section of the central room you'll see a variety of goodies such as atomic health . There's also a small green area in the centre but be careful though as when you go into there another mini battlelord will spawn in the outer section and when you collect any of the atomic healths there some troopers and enforcers will spawn. Anyway whatever decisions you have made and once you hit the switch in the upper section of the central room the screen the enforcers were guarding earlier on in the upper section of the outer circle will open up revealing a small opening on the floor and you may or may not have to fight more aliens. When you go up to the small opening let the shrink ray hit you and then go down the path to the level exit which will take you to Overlord Category:Walkthroughs